


Help with a story

by Jimenush



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Endgame Fix-It, Hurt Tony Stark, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22645465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jimenush/pseuds/Jimenush
Summary: Help to find a story. Tony survived the snap, but he is in the hospital and unconscious, when he wakes up he screams and pepper though that maybe it would be better to leave him died because it could have brain damage
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	Help with a story

Please, help me to find this fic, i have been looking for it for weeks, im not sure if is here or in FanFiction.

Tony survived the snap, but he is in the hospital and unconscious, when he wakes up he screams for the pain and pepper though that maybe it would be better to leave him died because it could have brain damage and he is suffering.

They have to sedate him again and then he wakes up and pepper feel bad because he thought that. Tony finally recovers but he loses his arm


End file.
